cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azural
Azural, or azural, is the ruler of the nation of New Azuralia and the formerly of Azuralia. He was a Triumvir, Leader, Head of Foreign Affairs and the Maroon team senator of the Random Insanity Alliance at various points in time. He is currently a member and Jedi Master of the Jedi Order. History Azural became the second leader of the Random Insanity Alliance in December 2006 when Shyox failed to reach the necessary 2/3 vote percentage to be re-elected as Leader by a single vote. After this Azural stayed as leader for the following month of January until he was defeated in the next election by Shyox who returned as leader of February. After the RIA-MDC War, one of terms was that cheeseaholic would never be the RIA's senate bid due to his use of sanctions during the war. Due to this Azural was chosen as the RIA's next bid and since then Azural has been voted for and elected a maroon team senator. During this events Azural continued his campaign for Leader but lost to Delta1212 in March and April. He finally won again in May and reigned as Leader for the month whereas he decided to not seek re-election in June and instead ran for and won in the election for Head of Foreign Affairs. He stayed as the RIA's HoFA for the remainder of the summer in which the RIA saw it's entrance and leave of the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense, numerous PIATs, and the formation of The SuperFriends. In September Azural chose not to re-run for HoFA and instead switched back to running for Leader. After winning and being the Leader of the RIA for the month of September he ended up losing his re-election the following month to Delta1212 in October. After this Azural took a break from being in the RIA Government for November but with the adoption of the current and Third ConstRItution he ran for the newly created position of Triumvir. Along with Moth and Damen, Azural won the elction for Trimvir and became a member of the RIA's first Triumvirate. He has since won re-election and remained a triumvir of the RIA until August 6, 2008. On August 6, 2008, Azural announced his resignation from his position of Triumvir along with the alliance and Cyber Nations. An election was caused due to his resignation and in a seven man election Shadow won. His nation of Azuralia ceased to exist around August 16, 2008 after twenty days of inactivity. In a surprise move he reappeared on Planet Bob and rejoined the RIA shortly before the start of the Karma War, taking up his earned position of Cactus Emertius for being a former Triumvir, and acted as an advisor in military command and to the government. He fought in the war against Echelon and Valhalla. Azural announced his resignation from the alliance on June 7, 2009. He went to and helped found the Jedi Order whereas he become one of its first Jedi Masters. Positions Category:RIAers Category:Leaders of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Maroon team senators of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Foreign Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Triumvirs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Individuals